Quick and Useful
by Gracie Max
Summary: Itachi wants Deidara for one reason and one reason only. Now what ever could it be? [ItachixDeidara].


Quick & Useful.

ItachixDeidara.

Yaoi, smutness, quick & pointless fucks, and so on.

I don't own. Nor do I want to. Too much responsibility.

Happy reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shut up"

"Why?!" Deidara asked as a hand clamped over his mouth, "What did I do?!"

Deidara's voice was muffled, but Itachi could hear him loud and clear. The dark haired Akatsuki member was not angered at that moment, nor annoyed, and no forms of sharingan were activated.

But if this boy below him wasn't going to cooperate with him, he and they would be real soon.

"Because I said so." he replied as emotionless as ever.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"Be quiet." Itachi seethed back as he pressed his hand harder to Deidara's mouth, "Just do that for me, and go along with this, understood?"

He inhaled slowly, trying his best to go back to a calm state, "Why should I do anything for you anyway?" he asked, "I don't even like you that much, un."

"Because I asked you to, and if you go through with it, then maybe you won't dislike me as much. Have you ever thought of that possibility?"

"Who said I wanted to like you, un?"

"I'm sure you will after we're done."

Deidara glared at him. He wouldn't deny that sex with Uchiha Itachi would be a bad thing. He himself thought he was the slightest bit attractive and he knew that he had to have some sort of experience in the areas of sexual contact, but still. There was just something about him that really bugged him.

He sighed as the hand covering his mouth was slowly removed, "Danna will not be happy about this, un."

Itachi smirked down at the boy below him as he brought that same hand up and stroked the exposed cheek of the blonde's face. The two of them had already stripped themselves of the majority of their clothing besides a couple of articles. They had gotten this far, then Deidara had to open his big mouth and objection suddenly and state his second thoughts on the whole situation.

He then moved the hand over slightly and swipped his thumb over his bottom lip, "Well then, I guess the puppet master is going have to learn how to share his prize possession, hm?"

Deidara fought the urge to purr as Itachi's soft, delitcate, yet dangerous fingers moved across the contants of his face, "I won't be the one who will feel his wrath, so I guess it'll be okay, un." He smirked back, the mere thought of Sasori beating him to a bloody plump maybe he almost laugh sadistically. And that was all he had to say to his danna, that Itachi made him do unspeakable things, and Uchiha prodigy was done for. But that opition was in mind if everything didn't go well, and Itachi wasn't actaully bad in bed.

_"You better be good then, 'Tachi, un." _

Itachi then used his hand to lift up Deidara's chin to quickly lean in and attack the contants of his neck. The blonde boy groaned slightly as he felt lips and teeth latching onto the new exposed skin. The action caused him to smile widely.

"So basically you just wanted me because you wanted someone to fuck, un?" He asked lifting his head back more.

"Yes." The darker haired one replied as he gave the skin a light suck, then rolled his tongue over the newly printed bite mark he so willing made there.

"Fair enough."

Itachi pulled away from him then sat up on his new and took in the sight of a half-naked Deidara, "Well, I guess I shouldn't waste anytime then."

Deidara gave a mirror image of Itachi's smirking one as he sat up and pushed him over. He then climbed on top of him and moved his face in with his, "Why pick me, 'Tachi, un?" he asked, that same smirked printed on his face.

"Why not?" he asked back, "Have you not see the others around here?"

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying Sasori-danna is not aesthetically pleasing? I think he's absolutely beautiful, on the inside and out, un."

"He's part puppet if not all."

"Heh, that doesn't stop me, un."

Itachi gave him a strange look, "How intriguing," he said, "But what you and your partner do is none of my concern, please refrain from telling me anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, sorry, un." he said as he lifted himself and straddled his hips, "So, can I be on top?"

"No."

"And why not, un?"

"I don't even know why you would even ask that. I thought it was completely obvious as to who would be."

The blonde boy smiled, almost evily, "'Cause I thought you change your mind after this, un."

At that moment, Deidara took one of his hands and slipped it into what can considered underwear of Itachi and grasp onto his harding cock.

"Hn, never expected you to be this big, un." He mumbled to himself as he grasped it even tighter, causing Itachi to gasp slightly. He grinned, "Seems you like, un." he said as the tip of the tongue of that hand slip out and gave his shaft a light lick.

"No matter what you do, I'm not changing my mind."

"Hmph, really? Not even if it feels this good?" he asked softing his grip so the tongue could get roll around his cock.

"Nope."

Deidara growled softly, "Fine then, un." he said as he moved positions and sat back on his knees. He didn't stay there for long, though, for Itachi then reached up and grabbed a hold of a chunk of his hair then pulled him down to the bed face down.

"I'm sure you can make me feel good without the use of your hands."

The explosives artist turned his head around and smirked, "With this, then, un?" he asked as he raised his ass into the air slightly.

Itachi pushed it down as he approached him from behind and positioned himself so he could thrust playfully into his backside, "Of course." he replied.

"Heh, you're wasting time then, 'Tachi, un."

"I guess you're right." he said back as he reached down and removed the lasting pieces of clothing he and Deidara had on. He smirked down at the sight of the blonde boy's naked backside. He then brought a finger down to it and traced the curve of his behide before bringing the finger up to place into his mouth. He soon added another finger to his mouth as he coated the two with a great amount of saliva.

Lifting his hips up slightly, Itachi took one digit and slid it into waiting opening. Deidara hissed at the feeling of the finger going deeper and deeper. As the second one was added, he then gasped as the lubed digits started moving in a scissoring action.

Those fingers were soon replaced by something much bigger as Itachi then positioned his harden self at the prepared enterance. He smirked again as he started to insert himself in inch by inch. The boy below cried out in pain as he moved his hands out in front of him and grasped onto the bed sheets. His body arched up in attempt to push himself back onto Itachi, but he reached fowards and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Deal with it." he told him bluntly.

"Whatever, un."

Itachi grasped onto the other boy's hips as he started to thrust into him. The tightness Deidara had surprised him. Especially since he knew he had been with Sasori countless times before. Even with that, it didn't matter, it still felt good thrusting into that tight heat.

Deidara laid his head to side as his mouth flew up and started pant. His body felt like it was on fire, and it didn't help that a new coat of sweat was making it's way on his naked self. He moaned as Itachi hit all the right spots inside of him over and over again. Of course he missed the spots on person just tease him so he can get some sick pleasure from that.

"Mm, 'T-Tachiii.."

The boy's moans were getting to Itachi as well. Instead of letting out his own string of them, he just pounded himself even harder and faster into him, which caused Deidara to grasped the sheets tighter and gasp even louder.

Itachi smiled to himself. He was proud that he made such a fine choise of choosing him.

The blonde boy finally came after a direct hit prostate, which caused him too moan so loudly, it filled the entire room. He started to breathe heavily as his chest started to rise and fall rapidly. He tired to bring himself up on his elbows, but fell back down onto his face.

Moments later, Itachi too came, and only grunted in response to it. He started to ride out his orgasm then withdrew himself from the now abused opening. He laid back and drapped an arm over his eyes, also breathing quite heavily. He felt quite disgusting at the moment due the amount of sweat leaking on to and off his body. But that wasn't the real important issue at hand.

_"That was better than I thought it would be." _He thought and glanced down to the boy who was still face down on the bed.

Little did he know, Deidara was mentally snickering and grining widely.

_"Maybe I should tell danna about this after all._ _Then maybe, Sasori-danna and I could have some fun with him all together, un." _He giggled then streached his neck back and taking in the sight of the glistening, shiny, nude, post-orgasm form of Uchiha Itachi, _"Yeah, sounds lovely to me, un." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, Dei-Dei's such a whore. But so is Itachi, so it's even, I guess?

This was an excuse to write smuttyness (I like how that's spelt) between the two of them (Can you blame me really?). So it might not be as great as other stuff I've written before, so I apologize. I also have been in kinda a slump lately too, so that can be it as well. Ehhh.

Thanks for reading anyway.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
